


Get Home

by Marksfabulousbutt



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23846620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marksfabulousbutt/pseuds/Marksfabulousbutt
Summary: Lone choked up, as her father stepped out of the pod, and... completely ignored how she was feeling as he went and said something about Doctor Li.
Relationships: James & Female Lone Wanderer
Kudos: 4





	Get Home

**Author's Note:**

> What I would give to hear Liam Neeson call me sweetheart 🥺🥺

Lone choked up, as her father stepped out of the pod, and... completely ignored how she was feeling as he went and said something about Doctor Li.

"Bastard." She whispered and wiped away her tears, and left it. James seemed shocked at her words, eyebrows furrowing. "W-what?" Lone shook her head, and turned on her heels, leaving.

"Lone!" But she ignores it completely, running for the exit as she wipes her tears. Her arm is grabbed and she's thrusted into a warm chest, her face smushed against it. How he'd gotten so fast, she doesn't remember.

Doesn't remember how she got there sobbing into her dad's chest like a baby. "Bastard!" Lone keeps muttering, and he deserves it, deserves it so much.

"You left me there! To die in the Vault! You left me to be maimed by the gaurds, or to be maimed by people if the Overseer had actually let me go from his supervision!"

James let her stuggle, hit his chest weakly as she cried, let her get out all of her pent up rage as he rocked her on the floor. "Honey... I didn't mean for... any of this to happen." "BUT IT DID! IT DID, DADDY!"

Lone hadn't called him that since she turned ten, claiming she was a big girl, and now here she is, saying it again and it breaks him. If this is what the wasteland did to her, good god.

"I'm so sorry." Lone hiccuped, and clenched her fingers. "If you are... then tell me what we're doing here... Why I had to leave the Vault, kicked out of my home only for the fact that my father left."

"Project Purity. The only thing your mother cared about almost as much as seeing you. You remember the proverb? Revelation 21:6 I am Alpha and Omega, the beginning and end. I will give unto him that is athirst of the fountain of the water of life, freely."

"The... fountain of the water of life?" "She wanted to purify the waters in wasteland... so that everyone can drink it." "It's... noble... What do we need to do?" Lone asked, sittinf back and drying her tears. James smiled.

"Well, first we need to get back to the memorial."


End file.
